In There Somewhere
by RC2012
Summary: Seeing those you love become something you don't recognize is pretty heartbreaking, especially when they've become mutants. Interpretation of Private's feelings in the penguins becoming mutants scene and the invasion scene.


**In There Somewhere-A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfic**

"Skipper! Kowalski! Rico! I'm here! I'm alive!" Private cried pounding on the glass window as hard as he could, trying to get their attention.

He could see his brothers down below gathered with the other penguins in a circle, but they couldn't hear him because he was so far up.

"Oh Private, I'm so sorry." Skipper said to one of Private's tail feathers, which he held in his flipper. "You know what boys? It's like I can still hear his little voice speaking to us."

"Please get outta there!" Private cried.

The ray gun pointed at the gathered penguins

"It was nice knowing you boys." Skipper said. He, Kowalski, and Rico all shut their eyes and prepared themselves.

The ray fired the medusa serum over them and the other penguins.

"Noooooo!" Private wailed, seeing them turned into mutants.

He turned around and slumped down onto the floor and cried. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

"My brothers, my brothers." He had never felt this sad before.

Poor Private.

He cried for several minutes.

He then wiped his eyes with a flipper.

"No," He said. "I have to be strong if I'm going to help my brothers. I know they're still themselves deep down."

He turned around and saw the entrance to the sub open and all the mutated penguins run toward it.

Private's eyes narrowed. "I have to save them."

He ran until he got down to the room with the ray gun.

_Maybe, maybe there's some way to use the ray to reverse the mutations._ Private thought.

So he took the machine out of the sub, knocking some of Dave's henchmen out of the way in the process, and drove the machine out into the park until he crashed it behind some huge brush.

He got out, dusted himself off, and looked around.

There were mutant penguins running rampant everywhere in Battery Park with sweeper like machines being used to suck them all up.

Private spotted his brothers.

Mutant Kowalski was dragging his butt across the ground like a dog. Mutant Rico was chasing a little kid with a bag of chips. And mutant Skipper was chasing after a cat.

"Skipper!" Private cried.

Skipper stopped, turned to look at Private, and hissed at him. Then he resumed his chase of the kitty.

"Skipper?" A tear trailed down Private's face. His own brother didn't even recognize him.

Private ran after him, desperate to get him back to normal.

Skipper cornered the cat and shoved it into his mouth.

But Private quickly came up and did the Heimlich maneuver on Skipper, forcing him to spit the cat out. Skipper turned and hissed.

"Skipper," Private said. "It's me, Private. Your brother."

Skipper growled.

"Please," Tears trailed down Private's face. "I know you're still in there somewhere, Skipper. I need you."

Private did the saddest, yet also cutest, look he could muster.

Skipper stared at Private and then many memories passed through his mind, all of the little penguin standing in front of him. From when he hatched up until now.

A soft look and smile appeared on Skipper's face. "Pri-vet?"

"Yes, Skipper." Private said with tears still in his eyes. But they were tears of happiness.

"Private!" Skipper came forward and happily hugged his brother.

"You're alive! Thank goodness, you're alive!" Skipper sobbed while smiling.

Private smiled too. He hadn't been this happy since the day he hatched and met Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico.

That reminded him.

Private broke away from Skipper.

"Skipper, we have to snap Kowalski and Rico back to normal."

"Right a-mundo Private." Skipper said, nodding in the affirmative.

They found mutant Kowalski and ran over to him.

"Kowalski, get a hold of yourself." Skipper cried.

Kowalski growled.

Private scratched his chin.

_What to do? What to do?_ He thought. _If only I was smart like Kowalski or Eva, then I'd…That's it! Eva!_

Private cupped his flippers together and cried.

"Kowalski, Eva says she likes you!"

Kowalski snapped out of it.

"She does? Really?"

Then he noticed Private.

"Private!" He came over and hugged Private with his tentacle arms.

Then Rico flew over to them and started growling before the three. But when Private slapped Rico in the face, he too snapped back to normal and hugged Private the second he saw that he was alive.

Skipper and Kowalski joined in on the hug.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were still mutants, but they were back to their old selves, mentally.

And Private couldn't be any happier.

The four penguins broke up and Skipper looked serious.

"Okay boys; let's turn the penguins back to normal."

"Right!" All four cried.

Private had his brothers back, and now they're gonna save the day and kick some octopus butt!

THE END

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**~RC**


End file.
